Our love
by Lavender Sage
Summary: It's been three years after their tiring journey! Now that everything is back to normal, what's ahead for the lovers? Valeshipping, Lighthouseshipping, and Steamshipping! That's Garet and Mia, right?


**Hiya! It's me, Lavender Sage! I grew bored one day and so while I grabbed my notebook and made quick sketches of Felix and Sheba, a story came out of my head. **

**For all the readers reading "Let's all head to the beach!", I'll still continue to update, so don't be sad. I just want to write this up because I desperately want to see how well I wrote it! So please enjoy!**

**Prologue**

After their tiring journey to save Weyard, all eight adepts returned to their hometowns. Piers returned to Lemuria, Mia returned to Imil, Ivan to Contigo, and Sheba forced herself to go back to Lalivero because Hamma telegraphically told the Laliverians that Sheba would return to them safely.

Since Vale was demolished, Felix, Jenna, Isaac, and Garet pitched in to help rebuild Vale. It took everyone nearly a year and a half, thanks to their parents and the people of Vale. Now Vale is rebuilt, everything was back to normal.

**This begins the story.**

Three years later…

A girl appeared magically in the entrance of Vale. A sudden wind blew gently through the threads of her blonde hair. Her gentle purple eyes focused on a violet crystal which stood in the middle of the town's shops. The sides of her golden hair were really long, up to her shoulders, but the back of her hair remained short. Her clothing were different of the Valeans, somewhat related to the clothing of the people of the deserts. She placed her hands in a black bag she carried with her and pulled out a cube, Teleport Lapis.

She whispered, "Thank you," to it, and placed it back in her bag and she began to walk to the town…

-----Felix's house-----

"Felix! Felix! Open up!" Jenna pounded her fists on her brother's door, "Open up! You can't do this to me!" and continues to punch the innocent door.

Felix, being inside of that room, ignored her and opened his secret drawer. Inside of his drawer were his pictures of his beloved. His picked up one picture after another, looking at them and making weird, happy, and embarrassed emotions on his face. He laughed at one and stared at another thoughtfully.

_I miss her so much. Has it only been three years? Three years yet it's like a decade has gone by. If only I had the time to go visit her, maybe…just maybe…I could tell her…how I feel…_

All of the sudden, the door banged open. Felix gasped and shoved his pictures inside his drawer and closed it. Jenna came to view, and she was crying.

"Felix…sniff…sniff…" then she tackled Felix to his bed, "Why? Why didn't you answer me? I would've died out in the front of your room!" Felix sat up and looked odd.

Felix gave her a funny face for awhile, and then his eyes squinted with _I-know-what-you-want _face as she panted.

"Jenna, it may be summer now and I know you're twenty. You're a big girl, so get your own water!"

"Felix! I don't want to! It's too hot outside," the Mars Adept complained as she fanned herself with her hand. "I _may _be a Fire Adept, but the temperature is beyond the maximum point!"

"What maximum point? There's a maximum point of heat for you Fire Adepts?"

"Yes!"

"Funny…" he glanced at the thermometer hanging on his room, "it's only ninety-five degrees. Mars Adepts are really funny people."

"Shut up! I bet you can't stand the heat!"

"Venus Adepts are alright with this temperature. Jenna, I bet you're making this up!"

"I'm serious! It's really hot outside!"

"I know it's hot outside! I also know that you're freaking lazy!"

"Felix! You're so mean! Just because Mom and Dad went off to stay at Prox for a couple of months doesn't mean you have to start off being so mean to me!"

"Jenna, you're not making any sense!"

"Yes I am! You're the confusing one!"

"How am I confusing?"

"You're…you're…you said you would help anyone in need!"

"In need? Yes, I did say that, but you-"

"See? See?"

"You're lazy! Lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy-"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Jenna began to cry.

"Jenna? Jenna! Oh alright!" Felix gives up too easily when girls cry. He hopped off his bed and took off his white T-shirt.

"Ooh Felix! You need to work out more to gain a girl's heart. Girls love muscular men!"

"W-w-what? What makes you say that? That's not true!"

"It's true, Big Brother!" Jenna laughed at the blushing brother and flopped on his bed and laid there for a long time, turned herself over to look at the drawer Felix was all over.

Curious of what's inside, she reached her hand over to the knob.

"What are you doing?" screamed Felix as he leaped over and grabbed her wrists. She flinched a little.

"I wanted to see what's in there, so can I?"

"No! First of all, it's none of your business! Second of all, get out of my room!" He pointed his finger to the door, "Or I won't get the water."

"I'LL LEAVE!" and she zoomed out the door.

Felix sighed if relief and walked over to his drawer. He grabbed a key from his pocket and locked it securely.

"Lastly," he said in a voice that cannot be heard, "these pictures are-"

"Hurry up, Felix! I'm thirsty! I'll look like dried fish worse yet, a prune in the tree left all alone, dried because of the sun!"

"Coming!" and left his room.

**How is it so far? Was it alright, or was everything too fast? Please R&R!**


End file.
